Strawhat pack
by abbylee95
Summary: DISCONTINUED : The crew gets turned into wolves and get taken to a different world where they meet a female wolf and her young pup what adventures with they have. Future pairings, First chapter!
1. Chapter 1

StrawHat Pack

I don't own One Piece that's Oda's not mine to bad too

"I can't believe that we, all within a hour, Got attacked, All got turned into wolves, and got transported to a whole different world, NOW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED." Nami screeched. She was now a orange colored wolf with her tattoo still on her shoulder, her bracelet still on her front left leg(What use to be her left arm), and her eyes the brown they always had been.

"Will you be quiet witch I'm trying to sleep." Zoro said to her. He was now a black colored wolf with a white stomach. His paws, head and tip of his tail all green. His bandanna still tied to his front left leg towards to top of it.

"Shut it marimo!" Sanji yelled at Zoro. He was now a blonde colored wolf. His paws were black. He has a tuft of fur that goes over his left eye, the other had his strange eyebrow and his blue eyes. He had the tie(black) that he had been wearing before all this happened hanging around his neck loosely.

Chopper looked like a wolf that was only a year old. He looked like himself just as a wolf, he had his hat on his head and his fur was a tan color with a tail that curved up. Luffy is now a pure black wolf with his scar under his eye and his trademark strawhat on his head but instead of having black eyes he had green eye's. Ussop was a dark brown color with his bandanna around his neck. Robin was a light grey color with the same color eye's that she had. Franky's fur was a silver color with a tuff of blue fur that fell in his face.

"We should all clam down and try to figure out a way to get back home." Robin said loudly so everyone could hear.

"Ok." Everyone said. When they all sat together trying to think of plans to share when a sound came from the bushes. They all turned to see a female wolf and a pup.

"Did I walk into you guy's land?" The wolf said. She was white with silver markings all over her body and a gold star of her forehead. The pup was black with white marking's everywhere.

"I didn't think that this was someone's land Sorry." She said as she started to walk away.

"Wait!" Nami yelled at her.

"Yes?"

"This isn't our land we are just here."

"You guys must really like humans." The pup said.

"Why do you say that?" Sanji asked.

"You have a lot of human things on you." The mother said.

"Well you see..." Robin went on with telling the two of there lives while the pup played with Chopper, Luffy, and Ussop.

"I see... I've heard of something like this."

"You have! So you know how to make us get back home?" Luffy who was now listening yelled.

"I'm sorry the person that it happen to was my mate but he was killed by wolf hunter's before he found a way back so I can't help you."

"What we're going to be stuck here as wolves for the rest of our lives?" Nami yelled but to be shushed by the wolf.

"You have to be quiet or you'll attract wolf hunters."

"What are they?" Chopper asked.

"They kill any wolves they find. The humans think that they killed us all a 200 years ago. The only humans that know we still live are the hunters and that's because they've seen though our disguise."

"Disguise?" They all asked.

"We can make the humans believe that we are human ourselves. Though you probably don't get that so I'll just show you." After she said that she turned into her human form. She had white hair with silver running though it, Blue-green eye's, and she wore a black t-shirt and dark green cargo pants.

"How did you do that?" Ussop asked.

"You guys can do it to it's really easy just think about being human." They all thought about being human and they turned into there normal forms except for Chopper. He was now a human with shaggy brown hair, his hat, a larger version of his shorts, and a black t-shirt.

"Chopper your human now!" Everyone but The mother and pup yelled.

"You know what I'm not even going to try to keep them quiet anymore a hunter would have been here by now." The mother mumbled.

"You know you two haven't told us your names." Zoro said.

"Us?... Well my name is Abby and my pup's name is Naoki. So where are you guys gonna go?"

"I have no idea where we could go..." Nami said to Abby.

"They could come with us to Paradise couldn't they mama?" Abby looked down at Naoki who was in between her front paws.

"That place sounds cool!" Luffy said with sparkles in his eyes.

"What is Paradise?" Robin asked a twinkle in her own eyes.

"No one for sure knows where it is or what it looks like but the story says that's it's a place where wolves can live without humans trying to kill them. You can do whatever you want there. You can find a mate and be life-mates without either getting killed or have to fight to even have a mate."

"What do you mean have to fight for a mate?" Sanji asked her.

"There aren't many of us females out there anymore. The only time you find a female is when she already has a mate. We get picked off easier than the males do because most of us are smaller and can't fight as good. But then there are others like me who were raised to fight and don't need a male to protect us."

"Well would you mind if we came with you to Paradise?" Chopper asked.

"Why would I mind, you guys are wolves now and Paradise is for all wolves. I don't have the right to deny you coming with me plus you guys no nothing of being wolf so as I teach Naoki I can teach you guys."

"Really you would teach us!" Luffy yelled.

"Sure… Why don't you guys come with me and we'll sleep at the den Naoki and me slept at last night." She told them.

"Lead the way Abby!" Luffy said to her.

Abby's p.o.v.

We walked to where Naoki and I were last night.

"Well this is the place you guys." I said to them. I watched as Nami and Robin went to one side while all the boys went to the other side.

"You guys are weird!," Naoki said to the others, "Your supposed to sleep all together."

"Naoki they still don't know just let them be," I said to him from where I was laying on the ground, "Come and sleep you little fur ball."

"Okay mama." He said sleepily as he curled up next to Me and I curled around him to keep him warm. The others looked at us as we went to sleep.

"It's a good thing that they found us or we would be sleeping in the cold." Franky said.

"Yeah it is a good thing…" Luffy said as he yawned and laid down falling asleep quickly. The others so followed.

"Stay low to the ground, you too Luffy." They, Abby, Naoki, Sanji, and Luffy, were all hunting but it was more Abby telling them how to do things so they could get something.

"Okay." He said quietly.

"When I say, we all fan out got it?"

"Right!" The three said quietly.

"On the count of three, One…two…THREE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Strawhat pack chapter 2

Don't own One Piece of Wolf's Rain

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(LB)-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The four of them jumped into action. Luffy ran at the two deer and the bigger of the two, the mother, stood in front of the the small fawn. Sanji leaped from a bush and landed on the mother's back. He bit into the back of her neck to hang on as she bucked in attempt to get him off.

With the mother destracted, Luffy and Naoki went for the fawn. Naoki ran towards the scared fawn as it made a startled nosie and tried to run. Naoki grabbed it's front leg, tripping it. He held it there as Luffy ran for it's neck getting ahold of it. He hesitated for a moment but put it behind him when he remembed that this was for his crew. He bit down with a large snap as the fawn went limp.

The mother tried to get to the fawn as Luffy bit it's neck but Sanji didn't let go of her. One moment Sanji saw a flash of white and the next the deer, that was in his grasp, was on the ground dead as he had been thown off.

Abby walked over to Luffy and Naoki, "You two did good."

"Really mama!" Naoki bounded to her. He rubbed up against her leg as he looked up at her.

"Yes very good for a first time," She smiled at him, "Sanji, Luffy you both did well for your first times as well."

"Really Abby-chan!" Sanji pranced over to her. Using her paw she slightly pushed him away.

"So we just bring this back to the others?" Luffy asked happily since he'd been able to help his crew get food.

"Yes that's all you have to do now." She walked over to the dead adult deer, "Sanji help me with this, Luffy and Naoki you two bring the fawn." They all nodded to her as they all walked to where they were needed. "It's getting dark..." She watched the sky, it's going to rain soon, she thought, "Let's go."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(LINE BREAK IGNORE)_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

She lead them back to where the other's were and set the deer on the ground.

Pulling off a leg she said: "You guys can have the rest just spilt it equally." She walked over to a corner with Naoki following.

"Your alright with just that Abby?" Nami asked her as she looked at her.

"Perfect for me, tomorrow is full moon after all." She chewed on the leg as Naoki drink some of her milk.

"What do you mean it's full moon tommorrow?" Zoro asked with a piece of meat in his paws.

"Well as a wolf you can traval by moonlight for weeks without food and I usually traval all full moon night. So I suggest you get a good night sleep and sleep tommorrow as well." She went back to eating her share. The the rest of them all got their pieces and sat eating. Naoki, after getting his fill, snuggled up against Abby and she licked his head quietly saying goodnight to him.

"Abby-chan I have a question," Sanji stood in front of her, she nodded to him as an okay, "Well I was wondering what happened to your mate?" A few of the other's growled at him.

"Sanji-kun why would you ask something like that!" Nami hissed as not to wake Naoki.

"It's alright. It was just a simple question that has a simple answer. As I said before he was killed by wolf-hunters but he only did so because I couldn't defend myself at the time, about to have a pup and all."

"You were about to have Naoki? But he seems so much older than a few months old." Nami said.

"We age different than humans remember. Some of you are what, around 18? I look the same age in human form but I'm only three(1)." Some of them gawked at her then the ones who knew how long dogs usually lived weren't that surprised.

"That's amazing! I never knew that about some animals!" Ussop yelled but Abby shushed him to be quiet motioning to Naoki, "Sorry."

"It's alright but as I said you guys should get to sleep soon, it's going to be a long night."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(Line break)_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Wow! The moon is so big!" Luffy looked ahead at the moon as he sat on a hill with Naoki,Ussop, and Chopper.

"It only seems that way," Abby anwsered with a smile, "Come on we have to make it to the next city by morning." She continued walking, the four of them all ran to catch up.

"Are we almost there?" Zoro asked walking up up to Abby. She nodded.

"Almost. It's about ten miles east," She pointed with her paw. At that Zoro turned south and continued walking. "Zoro where you going!" She walked over to him and flicked him with her tail, "I said east not south." She pointed again. He just looked at her, "Just follow me." She sighed. She continued walking with the four idiots, as she had come to call them, ran all around them. She noticed that Luffy and the other two had a large influence on her pup.

She stopped when she heard a click. Zoro promptly ran into her, though she didn't move. She growled loudly.

"Abby what's wrong?" Zoro asked walking next to her, "Why'd you stop." Naoki noticed his mother growling and ran under her legs.

"Momma what's there," Naoki looked up at her. She didn't answer, she just looked ahead.

"Nami Robin take Naoki, Chopper, Ussop and Franky and run south 1 mile, find a place to hide," Abby muttered just loud enough for them to hear, all but Naoki nodded.

"But momma why can't I stay with you?" She didn't look at him. Robin picked Naoki up by the scruff and motioned for the other's to follow her. Naoki yelled for her as they dissapeared but she ignored it.

"Abby what's going on?" Luffy asked quietly. There was a crackle of laughter.

"Well well Abby it's been awhile," A large brown wolf came from the tree's with two other's that had guns. "Was that your two pups just now? Which one of you are the one who fathered to those pups?" The wolf grinned evily.

"Only one of those pups are mine Zev and none of them are the father of my pup, he was killed by humans." Abby hissed at him.

"Oh so your not taken and what of those other females. The orange one looked pretty good," He licked his chops as Luffy snarled at him.

"You won't ever touch Nami! Don't you dare go near her!" Luffy crouched next to Abby still snarling. Both Sanji and Zoro crouched on the other side of Abby.

"Abby-chan who the hell is this guy?" Sanji looked at her.

"Oh you haven't told your little friends of me~? Well I'm the alpha of the Celestial pack and Abby there is supposed to be my mate." He smirked.

"Mate? Why would Abby-chan be your mate you bastard," Sanji growled at him.

"Why?" he laughed loudly,"You want to know why? Well here it is: Abby's mother was supposed to be my father's mate but she refused and took an outsider as a mate. A lowly banished wolf with a group of wanderer's looking for the fabled 'Paradise'." He glared at Sanji, "So after her mother left our pack my father swore that his first male pup would mate to her first female pup and Abby just happens to be that first female pup." Abby lunged at him and pinned him to the ground.

"I never agreed to anything! I've never belonged to your pack or was I under your father's word to become your mate! The only pack I've ever known was my father's pack and everyone in that pack treated me as if I was their own pup! It was perfect untill you sent that Noble after us! It's your fault that I had to live taking care of two other's much younger than me by myself having no way to feed them when I couldn't get food!" Both of the wolves that were with Zev lunged for Abby but Zoro and Sanji tackled them to the ground. Another wolf came the bushes and Luffy pinned him to the ground.

With a sudden movement Zev had Abby pinned to the ground, "I will have you just you wait," He bit down her neck. Just enough to leave a mark and draw blood. He got off of her and ran into the bushes, his lackies following.

"Abby you okay?" Zoro helped her up. She staggered trying to stand striaght.

"I'm fine...let's go check on the other's."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(LB)-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Second chapie done! Yay! I tried to make this much longer than I usually do because of my absentness. I had a snow day today and wrote this whole chapter which is a ton for me since I type really really slow. Well Onto my Ace story that I'm writing haha, I love it so far, it's a afterlife!Ace story that's more stupid than anything else. Kinda funny the prolouge for it is pretty serious but hey I was bored and weird things happen when I'm bored. R&R please!

~Dawn out!~

1. I really don't know how they age in Wolf's Rain so please just go with it


End file.
